Give in to Me
by xflightless
Summary: Stiles is dying and Scott tells Derek to bite Stiles. Derek is hesitant because Stiles could die. Scott points out he already is and Derek goes in for the bite.
1. Chapter 1

"Do something Derek!" Scott shouts, the panic ringing through his voice. Derek glared up at Scott. He didn't know what else to do. The smell of blood was strong. And it was no surprise. Stiles was losing blood. And fast. The human boy lay on the floor of Derek's home, paler than normal. The rosy tints in his cheeks were gone and he was trembling. They'd been attacked and Stiles threw himself in harm's way to buy Scott and Derek time. By the time Derek and Scott got to Stiles, the Alphas already got to him.

"Bite him!" Scott cried out as he dropped to his knees, taking Stiles's hand into his own. "He's s-so cold…" His eyes welled with tears and tried to smile. "Hey Stiles, just hold on, okay? We're gonna have you as good as new." Stiles jerked on the floor and he coughed up blood. Derek could hear Scott's heart begin to race. He was sure Scott could hear his start to race just as fast.

"I… He could die, Scott. Stiles could die if he—"

"He's already dying!" Scott shouted, glaring up at Derek, eyes now colored topaz. "…We have to save him, Derek." His voice was smaller as he turned his attention back to Stiles. Derek looked around. There had to be another way. There _had _to be. But when he heard Stiles's heart start to give out, he turned to look at him.

"Scott, go get water."

"What?"

"I said go get water!" Derek growled out, eyes flashing crimson. Scott gave Stiles's hand a squeeze before he scrambled to his feet to find water. Derek slid the sleeve of Stiles's sweater up and he mumbled, "I'm sorry," before his lips brushed over the delicate, pale skin. His fangs broke skin a second later and he held onto his arm. Stiles whimpered in response. It was all he could muster up with his energy dwindling as time passed. Derek pulled back, the taste of Stiles's blood in his mouth bittersweet. He licked his lips and he carefully lowers his arm, sliding his hand into his.

It takes twelve hours.

Twelve hours to know whether or not Stiles would die.

Derek and Scott had alternated between cleaning Stiles's wounds, trying to get the blood off of his clothes. Outisde, Isaac and Jackson are standing guard, ready to let Derek know if the Alphas are returning. Peter hasn't shown up since the Alphas attacked and Derek isn't sure he really likes what that means.

But Stiles coughs and he sits up, eyes wide. He pants and he looks between Scott and Derek. "…What happened?"

"Stiles!" Scott practically throws himself off the worn out couch and tackles his friend back to the floor. Derek hasn't budged from the corner he'd been standing in, looking out one of the windows. If Stiles is fine, this means the transformation worked. "How are you? Do you feel fine? What's the last thing you remember?" Scott rushes out as he climbs off of Stiles, sitting beside him. Stiles sits himself up once more and he looks at Scott.

"Uh, I feel fine? And…" He trails off, brows pulling together. "I… I dunno. I mean, I remember I was running out there and the next thing I remember…" He trails off and looks down at his chest where there should have been a wound. But there was nothing. He tensed and he slowly looked up at Scott. "Why isn't there a huge cut there? I… I remember getting scratched there." Scott looks off to the side and Stiles scrambles to his feet. "Scott…?"

"You were dying, Stiles. We had no other choice," Derek finally said, pushing himself off the wall and walking over to the two.

"It wasn't your choice!" Stiles shouted, hands balling into fists.

"We couldn't just let you die, Stiles," Scott mumbled, taking a step closer to him. "Just take a deep breath." Scott jerked when Stiles turned his glare on him.

"Well, well, well. Look at who's _finally_ joined the club."

Derek's gaze flickered over to Peter as he walked into the foyer. He stepped forward and pushed Scott and Stiles behind him "Where have you been?" He barked out. "We needed your help."

Peter looked from Stiles to Derek, a small smirk on his lips. "I was doing some research. _Someone _has to go about this the smart way. If we just try to fight them, we'll all die." His gaze slowly trailed over to Stiles once more. "How's it feel to be in on the inside?"

"I'm going home," Stiles muttered, pushing past Stiles and Derek. Derek grabbed onto Stiles, parting his lips to tell him it'd be better if he stayed for now when Stiles shoved his hand off. "I said I'm going home and you aren't going to stop me." And Derek didn't. There was so much anger, pain, in Stiles's gaze that made Derek stay were he was. All that anger was pointed at him, and all the pain was because of him. Of course he knew Derek was the one who bit him. Scott didn't have the balls to do it.

"S-Stiles, wait up." Scott looked back at Derek as he followed Stiles out. "I'll keep an eye on him. Call me if you guys find anything." And then he was out the door, chasing after Stiles.

Derek looked back at Peter. He'd worry about Stiles later. "Tell me where you were.

It's been a week since Stiles turned and he still hasn't talked to Derek. Derek has to admit, he hates it. He hates the annoying sound of Stiles's voice, sputtering stupid ideas that aren't actually half-bad - at least not when they make sense. He hates that Stiles can't stand to be around him.

So he does what Derek does, and he cornered him one day after school.

"I don't want to talk to you," Stiles said. And Derek heard his heart stutter.

"Yeah, well we need to talk about this, Stiles."

"There's nothing to talk about, Derek." Stiles looked over Derek's shoulder. His Jeep was right there. If he could get around Derek, he'd be able to make it to his car.

"Yes there is, Stiles. You're one of us, now. And we're gonna need your help."

Stiles's gaze flickered back to Derek, jaw set. "No. I didn't want any of this. Not like this. You made this choice. Not me. So I'm making a choice now and I don't want anything to do with this." He stepped to the left to get around Derek and a second later he was pinned up against the wall.

"So you're just going to let Scott go out there on his own?"

Stiles glared off to the side, staying quiet. Derek pressed closer and he caught a whiff of Stiles's scent. It used to be pungent and just _Stiles_. But now it's different. Derek doesn't know what it is, but he can't pull away.

"Uh… Derek… You… Can you get your nose off my neck?" Stiles swallows thickly and Derek pulls back to blink at Stiles. A low growl leaves the back of his throat and Stiles whimpers. He _whimpers _and Derek can see the blush creeping on his cheeks. All Derek wants to do is make Stiles his and the urge is so strong, he feels like he'll rip something apart if he doesn't. "O-or you can… You do whatever you want," Stiles says, swallowing thickly. Derek looks at Stiles, leaning in so their noses brush against each other and Stiles's breath hitches. Stiles, he licks his lips and Derek's gaze falls to them, following the movement of his tongue. Derek leans in and his lips are crashing against Stiles's.

Stiles fights it at first. He tries to pull or turn his head away, but Derek won't let him. So he gives in and kisses Derek back. His lanky arms wrap around Derek's shoulders, a large hand sliding up into Derek's hair. His tongue, nice and hot, running over Derek's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Derek presses closer to Stiles, leaving little to no wiggle room for Stiles, sandwiched between Derek and the wall. Derek's lips part for Stiles and his tongue darts out to meet Stiles's eagerly. Stiles moans into Derek's mouth and he pulls back, panting for air.

"I-I don't think it's such a good idea to make out at school," he squeaked out, cheeks, neck, and ears burning with blush. Derek still has him pressed up against the wall and he leans in, voice low and husky.

"Meet me at my place. Drive straight there."

Stiles lets out a shaky breath and he nods. He licks his lips as Derek steps back to let him go. Derek stalks off as he tries to catch his breath, the bulge in his jeans reminding him that he just kissed Stiles and he only wants more. As he climbs into his car, he can hear Stiles getting into his Jeep. He smirks and he knows that if he spoke, Stiles could hear him too.

"I'm gonna make you beg for more, Stiles."

…

_"I'm gonna make you beg for more, Stiles."_

Stiles jerks when he hears Derek's voice, clear as a bell as if he were sitting right next to him. He swallows thickly and casually lowers a hand to palm himself. He can practically hear Derek chuckle as Derek's car pulls out of the parking lot. His hands are back on the steering wheel and it's as if whatever was clouding his mind has cleared and the last few minutes play over in his head. _He _made out with _Derek Hale._

"Oh. My. God." His eyes widened and he licked his lips. "So I am attractive to men?" The bulge in his pants reminded him he had somewhere to be and he fumbled with the keys to his Jeep before he stuck them into the ignition. He pulled out of the parking lot and sped off towards Derek's house.

He almost forgets to take the keys out of the ignition as he hops out of the car, stumbling over his own feet. He knows what this means. He knows what's going to happen. And something tells him that he's always wanted this. He just needed help to figure that out. And Derek attacking him with his mouth at school couldn't have been better help. Though he's skeptical as he climbs the stairs to the front door. When he thought about losing his virginity, he picture something more… Clean. And he pictured Lydia being the one to take his virginity. But since Jackson's 'revival', Jackson's all she has time for anymore.

"Up here." He hears Derek call once he's inside, door closed behind him. Stiles looked around the foyer. He hasn't been here since he found out he was a werewolf. He licked his lips and made his way up the stairs, following after Derek's voice. He turns left when he reaches the landing and pushes a door open. There's a makeshift bed on the floor and a quick glance around lets him know this is the cleanest room in the house. Derek looks up when Stiles walks in and Stiles nearly falls to the floor and shouts "Take me now!" when he sees Derek has an unopened condom between his teeth, the bulge in his pants as visible as the sun peeking through the windows. "C'mere."

Stiles does as he's told, feet shuffling across the floor and he doesn't stop until he's pressed up against Derek.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Stiles?"

Stiles nods and his hands are on Derek's chest, fingers curling around the fabric of his shirt. "Yeah, 'm pretty sure that I do." He pulls Derek closer and just the feeling of their erections rubbing together makes his knees buckle. He can't imagine what it'd feel like without clothes on. Stiles lifts a hand to take the condom from Derek before he leans up, lips brushing over Derek's. Derek's breath catches in his throat and he pulls Stiles closer, lips parting.

Stiles kisses him and it's like Heaven on Earth. Stiles can't get enough and his hands are all over Derek; running through his hair, over his chest, under his shirt. Oh, now the shirt's gone. His hands are moving all over his chest and shoulders, down his fit abdomen, over his ass. Now his shirt is gone and Derek's mirroring his movements. They stumble backwards, towards the makeshift bed and Derek carefully lowers Stiles onto it before climbing over him. Stiles leans up to steal his lips in a kiss again and his hands stop Derek from lowering himself. Shaky hands move to the button on Derek's jeans and Derek pulls from the kiss to watch. Stiles glances at him and there's a hint of a smile on his lips. Stiles fumbles with the button and he just wants to give Derek his everything for being surprisingly patient. But he finally gets it done and he's pushing Derek's pants down, along with his boxers.

A noise between a gasp and a moan leave Stiles's lips at the sight of Derek's cock. It isn't like anything he expected but he loves it. Fuck, does he love it. As Derek kicks off the rest of his clothes, Stiles reaches down to stroke him. Derek jerks into his hand and moans, closing his eyes. Stiles looks up at him, biting his own bottom lip. He likes that look on Derek's face; pure pleasure, eyelashes against his cheeks, lips parted. And so he keeps stroking him and Derek moves into his hand. Derek's hands move to undo Stiles's jeans and Stiles actually wouldn't mind it if Derek tore his clothes off of him. But not a few seconds later, his clothes are off and Derek's pulling himself from Stiles's hand, kissing down his chest, spreading Stiles's legs.

Derek licks up Stiles's cock, which is erect just for him. His cheeks heat up with color and he reaches down to take Derek's hair into his hands, tugging. Derek lets out a low growl and it turns Stiles on even more and he does it again. Derek wraps his lips around the head of Stiles's cock and he sucks on it before he slides more into his mouth and Stiles lets Derek do whatever he wants.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek's mouth is hot around Stiles and Stiles swears he can just come from the thought alone. The alpha's mouth slides more of Stiles into him; he's got all of Stiles inside before he slowly pulls off, sucking on his way up. Stiles moans and Derek's cock twitches at the sound. Stiles opens his eyes to look down at Derek when he doesn't feel his warmth and he licks his lips when he sees Derek slicking his fingers up with lube.

"Gonna make you mine, Stiles," Derek purrs, eye glowing possessively red. Stiles lets out a whimper and he knows that's the wolf inside of him. His legs spread willingly for Derek and he'd be embarrassed if it weren't for the fact that he didn't care. It wasn't the cocky wolf thing because, well, Stiles hadn't really had time to be cocky. He was too busy being angry at Derek for turning him.

For _saving _him.

"Let me know if it hurts." Stiles was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt something against his ass and he gasped, gaze flickering to Derek, who was back on his knees, resting on his left arm, fingers of his right hand pressing against Stiles's entrance. Derek looked up at Stiles and Stiles could feel his finger start to pull back. He quickly pushed down against it, hands in his hair, fingers gripping tightly.

"Don't you dare pull away, Derek."

Derek looked up at Stiles and smirked, eyes flickering with excitement. Derek turned his head to kiss and nip at Stiles's inner thigh as a finger pushed into his entrance. The alpha wiggled his finger before he began to thrust it inside Stiles, who gasped and moaned softly. A few moments later, Derek slipped in a second finger and he curved his fingers, pushing into Stiles's prostate. Stiles squirmed and released a rather loud moan. Stiles could practically _feel_ Derek smirking.

A few minutes later, Derek was pulling three fingers from Stiles, who whimpered and moved his hips down, trying to find his fingers. Stiles was a panting, moaning mess and he didn't even know how he was going to feel when Derek's cock was inside of him. His eyes were closed and he licked his lips, which were now red from biting and sucking on them while Derek worked on him. Slowly, he opened his eyes to look at his savior.

"D-Derek, I want to apologi—"

"—Really Stiles? _Now_?"

"…When is there going to be a better time?"

"…" Derek stared at Stiles. "…Maybe when I'm _not _lubing myself up to get inside you?" A brow quirked up and Derek leaned over to press kisses to Stiles's freckled chest. "I don't blame you for being angry," he whispered against delicate skin before he shifted to hover over Stiles. One hand was on the right side of Stiles's head, the other hand guiding himself to Stiles's entrance.

Stiles framed Derek's face with both hands and pulled him down for a kiss. Derek kissed him back as he slowly pushed himself into Stiles's tight entrance. Stiles inhaled sharply through his nose, a hand sliding down Derek's back to keep him from pulling away. When Derek was submerged in Stiles, he paused to give them a moment to adjust. Derek pulled back and slowly pushed himself back in, breaking from the kiss to look down at Stiles.

Stiles had his eyes shut tightly, hands on Derek's shoulder, as he tried to adjust to the pain. He knew it'd go away soon enough. Derek kissed along Stiles's shoulder, and as his thrusts gained speed, the pain subsided and pleasure took its place. The younger male wrapped his legs around Derek's waist and he pushed him deeper, making noises of pleasure. He could hear Derek's heart increase speed and he felt his inner wolf clawing to get out to greet Derek's. He arched his back and let out a noise; it was low and high pitched. It almost sounded like a howl and Stiles had no idea how he made the noise. But whatever it was, it made Derek slam harder and faster into him and he loved it.

It felt like he was floating as Derek pressed closer to him, his penis between their bellies. All of a sudden, his pleasure had shot up and had gone off the charts. He was seeing all kinds of colors, dancing around him and Derek and he felt like he was with the stars, floating in space and time. His nails dug into Derek's back and he dragged them down, eliciting a growl from the one thrusting into him. Lips were on lips again, rough, passionate, sloppy. Shifting his legs, Stiles was able to flip them over without hurting Derek.

He placed his hands on Derek's chest and he leaned down to kiss him slowly as he raised his hips before dropping them. He moaned against Derek's lips and Derek smirked, hips jerking up. Again, the feeling returned and Stiles was shooting off into space with Derek. He clenched around him and Derek moaned. Fingers wrapped around Stiles's cock and they began to pump him. Stiles inhales sharply, feeling dangerously close now with Derek's fingers wrapped firmly around him and Derek's cock in his ass.

It's not long after that both boys are coming and crying each other's names. Derek had flipped them over again and slammed into Stiles; they're both clutching each other for dear life as Derek rides out his climax, Stiles's penis between their bellies and it causes him to whine and whimper, sensitive from his release.

"I've a-always wondered what it was like…" Derek starts, panting harshly as he eventually slows to a stop. He presses sloppy kissed to Stiles's shoulder as he pulls out. Stiles makes a soft noise and he looks at Derek, petting his hair.

"What what was like?"

"Claiming your mate." Derek licked over Stiles's pulse point and then he collapsed beside Stiles, still catching his breath.

"You mean… All those colors and that feeling of—"

"—Yeah, that's the feeling," Derek told him. Stiles turned onto his side, wincing a bit because his ass was sore.

"I liked that feeling."

Derek turned and slipped an arm around Stiles, pulling him close. "Don't worry, you'll be feeling that way a lot." He smirked and lowered a hand, massaging Stiles's lower back as he leaned over to kiss him softly.


End file.
